Hurt
by Rougesrandomvault
Summary: Steve has a massive problem because of someone he thought he could trust. Turns out he could not. But Tony manages to distract and care for him.


Steve paced nervously. He surprised himself, he thought he wouldn't be able to walk after what happened. He felt disgusted and terrified.

He felt his breath hitch at the back of his throat after silently crying.

"Cap?" A voice dragged him out of his thoughts.

"Uh... Hi..." His voice betrayed him, it was a whisper.

Stark yawned at looked over at his lover. "What's wrong, capsicle?"

"No-nothing... nothing at all..." 'Well done cap, He's bound to see something's wrong." Cap's thoughts growled at him.

A sarcastic tone came from Stark as he placed his hands on hips and raised an eyebrow. "Sure. What's really wrong Cap?"

"Uhh-Uhhhh... Yo-you wouldn't... Want to know..." Steve gazed at the floor, wishing it would swallow him whole.

"I'm pretty sure I would. I've never seen you this tense, capsicle." A slight look of concern casted itself on Tony's face.

"Some-someone... did stuff... To me..." Steve voice was again like a whisper and his eyes stayed glaring at the floor never wanting to see Tony's face.

"What stuff?" Tony's tone more softer as he could see his captain getting anxious.

"The opposite of... hurting me..." Steve felt his eyes burn as tears threatened to shed.

Tony's jaw tightened and his fists clenched. "Wait, Who did this?"

"Bu-Bucky..." He replied, terrified at what Tony would be thinking of doing.

That single name Stark freeze with anger. Growling, Stark shouted, "Jarv-Friday I need you to find that bastard Barnes!"

"Working on it now, Mister Stark." Came the AI's accented voice.

Steve watched as Stark became agitated and flinched when he growled.

After a brief conversation with his AI, Tony turned to face Steve and embraced him. "I swear I won't let that happen again." His grip becomes more possessive and protective. "If that bastard shows his face here ever, I will kill him. Friday Any reports?"

"None yet sir."

"NONE?!" Stark's arms tightened even more around Steve.

Once it had ended, Steve's voice wrung out. "Promise..?"

A small and soft smile appeared on Tony's lips. "I promise." A kiss was placed on Steve's forehead.

Steve hid his face in Stark's neck and sobbed.

"Shhhh, It'll be okay. Trust me Stevie." Tony's voice a soothing whisper but not even that could stop the sobs from coming out. Nor could the hand stroking his head.

Steve's eyes fluttered close as a whimper came out. "Tha-thank you..."

"Its honestly no hassle."

A small but noticeable smile came to Steve's lips as he placed a kiss on Tony's chin.

Tony's cheeks tinted red. But then a thought came to his mind, Cap's nonexistent sleeping pattern. "Cap, Have you slept at all?"

Steve hesitated before answering, "Erm..."

"You haven't, have you?"

"I- I have!" Steve lied.

"Sure ya have." Sarcasm leaked from his voice as his eyes rolled at Cap's pathetic lie.

Steve nervously blushed. "I... I... I have..."

Tony placed a finger under Cap's chin and pulled him closer until their noses touched. "Tell me the truth."

This made the usually calm and collected man flustered.

"I.. sorta did..." This time he wasn't lying.

"How long?" Stark's brow raised once again.

"Welllllll...A-an hour...I think..."

"Uh huh." More sarcasm came from the slightly taller and older looking man. "Was it really an hour or Twenty minutes? Because I know what you're like Steve Rodgers."

Sighing, Steve gave up. "Twenty minutes."

"Well you should get some now."

"But I'm not tired." Steve whined like a child.

Rolling his eyes, he questioned "You either come or I pick you up."

"I'll take the second option..." Steve voice wavered, he honestly didn't think Tony was gonna pick him up.

But to his surprise strong arms wound themselves around him, pulling him off the ground as he squeaked.

Tony chuckled at the cute noise. "Didn't see that coming, did ya?"

"No... I didn't actually..." Steve blushed even more out of embarrassment.

As soon as they arrived in their room, Stark dumped Steve on the bed in a hot and flustered heap. Stark's eyes filled with lust and hunger. "Hmmm What to do with you..?"

Steve instantly got the message and batted his eyes in a seductive way.

Tony decides to tease him make him more and more wet and hot before he takes his prey. "Or maybe I should leave you to sleep?"

"No-No! Please don't!" A loud whimper came from Steve.

"Well, what should I do with you?"

"F-F... Fuck... Me..." Steve whispered as his face redened with a crimson blush.

Tony's face changes to a playful disgusted look. "Ughh Steve Rodgers, where are you manners?!"

Steve looked lost for a couple of seconds until Tony said.

"Well?"

"Please... daddy..."

"Better baby boy." The last word made Steve feel more heat travel through his body. Tony's hand caressed his head before slowly taking his belt and trousers off. Seeing Steve this way, excited him but he knew to make the moment more worth it, he needed to tease his baby.

Steve licked his lips and became more and more impatient.

But luckily for him the wait wasn't long before all of Tony's clothing and his own were off. He felt more child like making impatient whimpers and trying to grab Tony.

"Be patient little one." Tony then entered Steve in a antagonisingly slow way.

Steve's legs wound around Tony's waist begging him to move faster.

Stark's impatient nature forced him to build up speed and pounded faster and harder into Steve.

Steve began to moan and moan. Until eventually he was more than moaning and screaming. They both felt a cold wet ooze spray out onto their stomach's. Not before long a explosion of passion traveled through Tony's body. He lay on the bed, exhausted and panting heavily.

Steve looked over at him and saw Tony slowly starting to fall asleep. Tired himself, Steve curled up against Tony's chest and nuzzled him. Not before long the lovers both fell asleep, ignoring all other events during the day.


End file.
